Lip Sync Battles
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: YouTube has done me in again. The Merry men are at it again. Let's see who wins...
1. Chapter 1

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

YouTube has corrupted me again. This one will a series of one shots that can stand alone, but will all come together in the end. They will all be posted here.

I promise, I was only going to watch one video, to help me work out the second chapter of Paying the Price. Apparently I should not be allowed to get on YouTube when I'm trying to concentrate on one single story. It leads to what we have here, a failure to communicate between my brain and wanting a laugh...

Lip Sync Battles

Tank Vs. Woody

"Welcome to Rangeman lip sync battle. I will be your host this evening," Louis begins. "First let me introduce my beautiful co-host and judge, Ella."

All the guys begin cheering as Ella makes here way to the judging area. The were slightly subdued, since Ranger and Steph were there as well. Steph let out a piercing whistle along with Ranger, and the men began to really get into it then. It to Louis ten minutes to calm them down enough to start again.

"Tonight and for the next seven Friday night we will be having the ultimate sync off. We will have four contestants each Friday lip sync to a single song of their choosing, along with any props or guests they may bring. No one but the contestant will know what they will be lip syncing to until they preform.

"Each person will be judged on their lip syncing abilities, their representation of the song, and their props. We will have a final show down in seven weeks. The two with the hugest points will go up against each other for the right to say they are the best, plus an all inclusive trip to Miami for two for five nights."

Louis paused as the crowd began to cheer again. He waited as they excitedly high fived each other.

"Tonight our first two up will be...Tank and Woody!" He watched as the two men ambled their way up to the stage that was installed just for this purpose. "Gentleman, you have fifteen minutes to get ready. Tank you'll be first up."

Tank and Woody shake hands and walk off in separate directions. Ella had refreshments laid out at the back of the room and everyone began congregating at the tables, speculating what each man up would do. No on noticed that Steph was now missing from the crowd.

"I bet ten bucks that Tank does John Legend," Lester says to Cal.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong."

The betting continued until Louis called them all back to the stage area.

"Tank, tell us what song you have picked."

"Did I Shave My Legs for This, by Deana Carter."

You could have heard a pin drop. The shock rippled through the crowd. Tank was still backstage, so no one could tell if he was joking or not.

The music comes up and the lights slowly begin softly lighting up the stage. A few chuckles and some gags could be heard as Tank began to lip sync and they could all see what he was wearing.

It looked like Tank had raided Lula's closet. The leopard print mini spandex dress barely covered his ass. The blonde wig looked like it came from the Sally Sweet collection. The best part of all was that he didn't miss a single word.

"Flowers and wine is what I thought I would find..." Tank was gyrating his hips with the best of them. The lights came up on the couch, and there was Steph, dressed like a man, sprawled on a couch with a beer in one hand and her other in her pants. "and you want a cold one again..."

Everyone lost it, even Ranger was laughing so hard that tears were freely flowing.

"Well, it's perfectly clear, between the tv and beer..." Tank picks up a hot pink purse and turns his back to the crowd. He turns his head to look over at Steph, "Did I shave my legs for this?"

The lights go out on the stage immediately, when they come back up, Tank has Steph on his shoulders as they ahe laughing their asses off. They had been able to stay calm until that momeet. Louis and Ella can't even talk they are in hysterics. Especially when they notice Tanks cleanly shaven legs and hot pink FMPs.

"Thank you for the entertainment, Tank. I don't think there is enough brain bleach in the universe to get that image put of my head. Everyone's points will be announced at the end of the evening," Louis choked out."Woody, you're up. What song will you be doing?"

"Sweet Dreams, Marilyn Mansons cover." Woody's twang came from the back.

The lights went down and the stage cleared. Black lights began to flood the stage. Woody stepped out in a black leather jumpsuit with a Mike that had a black light attached.

"Sweet Dreams are made..." He was in perfect sync with the screaming. His special guest came out with an electric six string, wearing a black hat that had a feather in it. The man was trying so hard not to laugh, but he couldn't stop. "Everybodys looking for something..."

Woody kept going despite his guests doubled over laughter. "Some of them want to use you..."

Soon his performance was over and the spotlight came up on Woody and Johnny Depp. Everyone was in shock at seeing the man dressed as Jack Sparrow. Cheers went up, even though Johnny had flubbed his part.

"Woody, how did you get Johnny Depp to accompany you tonight?" Louis asked.

"He's my cousin," he replied, with a shrug.

Mr. Depp, what do you think of our show so far?"

"I'm sorry," he huffed out. "That man dressed in drag." He was laughing even harder. "I've seen a lot of things, but that will be the funniest damn thing I ever witnessed. Who was he?"

"That is Pierre," Ella yelled out.

"Oh, my God! That makes it even better!" Johnny Depp doubled over in laughter again.

"We call him Tank," Louis informed him, with a smirk.

As they headed off stage Louis introduced the next pair.

"Up next is Cal VS..."

A/N sorry to leave you hanging, but I had to stop there. This will continue since I definitely need to get the sillies out so I can write Paying the Price, which is a lot darker then I tend to write.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

This chapter was rretired several times. We lost many legends in the music business the two that stand out in my mind are David Bowie and Prince. Mainly because they were the soundtrack of my youth. This chapter is a tribute to them.

Also, I should have my next chapter of PTP next week.

Lynda

Lip Sync Battles

Cal VS...

"Cal Vs. Bobby. First up will be Bobby."

The lights dim and the music rises. They hear the beginning strains of Dance Magic by David Bowie. Out struts Bobby wearing a black pantsbut with a frilly collar and cuffs. The heels and blonde punk glam rock wig set it all off.

"You remind me of the babe." The familiar beginning banter rang out through the room.

"What babe?" Santos yelled out in reply. Everyone chuckled as they watched him on his knees dressed as a goblin. Three more goblins appeared.

The goblins and their king danced and lip synced the entire way through the song. As the house lights came up, they cheered even longer as the realized that Stephanie's nieces were the three other little goblins.

The merry men near the front picked the girls up and put them on their shoulders. They were carried around the room in a victory dance.

"Calm down everyone. We still have one more performance to see tonight. Let's take a sight break for a light meal. This next one needs a bit of prep work. Cal has a dozy for us."

Ranger grabbed Steph and the girls to make their way to the break room. They had pizza waiting for them, along with a sundae bar. They were splurging tonight.

"Mr. Ranger, this is so much fun! Thank you! I'm glad you let us join in, that means that we didn't have to go to Grandmas and listen to her tell me to behave." Mary Alice said to him.

"What does she tell you, MA?" Steph asked.

"That I'm going to end up like you. I'm never going to amount to anything if I don't act like Angie." She whispered.

Ranger got down to MA's level and looked her right in the eye. "Growing up to be like your aunt is not a bad thing. She is one of the strongest people I know."

"She's just like Wonder Woman, I want to be a hero just like her."

"I bet you will be." He told her, as he saw Steph's eye get watery.

They finished eating and meandered back to the the stage area. Louis was back up for his hosting duties.

"Like I said this one took a little more prep work. So, I would like to introduce the one and only Cal!"

The crowd was stunned into silence when the spotlight came upon a full grand piano, with Cal sitting behind it. There was someone else on stage with him, but no one could make out who it really was.

It felt like there was a theme going on this evening. This time Cal was in a purple velor suit, and a frilly Whit shirt, covered in ruffles. Flaming Fred, surprisingly, fit right in with the entire motif.

A beautiful ballad began to play, Prince's Diamonds and Pearls. You could hear a pin drop. The music continued and swelled to the apex, and another spotlight finally revealed who the other person was.

"There will come a time..." the woman repeated her parts to perfection. The awe of seeing Lula in a floor length black gown, her hair tastefully done, draped in costume jewelry meant to look like Diamonds and pearls, sat them back even more.

She looked stunning, and held everyone's attention. No one made a sound as the act ended. Steph finally stood up and let out a whistle, clapping loudly for her friends.

Quickly, everyone was on their feet cheering. Steph figured out what the theme was, besides the androgynous clothing. Both musicians had been some of the greatest in history, and both passed away this year. The guys were paying tribute to their favorites, the music that shaped their childhood. The soundtrack of their lives.

It dawned on her how much emotion music could stir up in a person. It could remind you of the happiest times in life, or it can bring you to you knees in sorrow.


End file.
